Don't Avert Your Gaze
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Ketika perang terjadi di peringatan hari kelahiran kita ... / Perang Sino-Jepang I!AU / Warning: War-thingy, TakaShin, slash, crack pair, more warning inside / #TakaShinEvent


**Don't Avert Your Gaze**

.

.

 _Warning_ : _Slash_. _Crack-pair_. 18y.o.!Shinpachi. _Mature content because … War-thingy_. TakaShin. _Slight_!TaKamui. _Slight_!KonTae. _Slight_!HijiMitsu. _Slight_!OkiKagu. Perang Sino-Jepang I!AU _Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot. Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot. Prompt from_ Moon Waltz _._ Tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari membuat _fic_ ini, hanya mendapat kesenangan.

Keterangan lebih lanjut tentang sejarah: Perang Sino-Jepang I terjadi pada 1 Agustus 1894-17 April 1895. (PAS BANGET YHA) Cina masih berupa kekaisaran, singkat kata masih di masa Dinasti Qing. Di Jepang masih berada di masa Restorasi Meiji (akhir dari Bakumatsu). Sedangkan sebenarnya Gintama itu … Latarnya seperti era Bakumatsu dan di Restorasi Meiji para karakter Bakumatsu sudah meninggal, demi kelancaran cerita anggaplah tokoh-tokoh itu tidak ada hahaha /dibuang.

Cara menulis orang Jepang dulu sama dengan Cina, bukan? '-') Dari kanan atas ... Lalu, ada rumor kalau sebenarnya samurai itu kebanyakan orientasi seksualnya ke sesama jenis, eh, ini 'kan bukan tentang samurai :"(

Meski sebenarnya lebih asyik ambil setting Perang Sino-Jepang II di mana banyak tragedi untuk Cina … Tapi terlalu jauh tahunnya. Sekian dari saya, untuk lebih lanjut cari sendiri~

.

.

 _Tahun 1894, bulan Agustus, tanggal 11 (1)_

 _Setelah kami merayakan ulang tahun kami bersamaan, ia harus pergi meninggalkanku._

.

Shimura Shinpachi kembali membuang waktunya untuk menatap hampa lingkungan sekitarnya. Yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah orang-orang tua, para perempuan, dan bocah-bocah yang lalu lalang di depan rumahnya.

Ah, tidak seharusnya ia mengatai anak-anak itu bocah.

Karena ia _juga_ termasuk dalam golongan bocah.

Awal bulan ini, seluruh laki-laki yang sudah cukup umurnya dikirim ke negara tetangga. Untuk memenuhi hasrat pemerintahan yang sekarang, menunjukkan kekuatan negara katanya. Rumor bilang, Jepang ingin memperluas wilayah dengan menguasai wilayah di sekitarnya, jika ini berhasil ... Jepang akan membentangkan sayapnya di atas seluruh Asia.

Sungguh keinginan yang sangat ambisius.

Yah ... Lagipula itu wajar bukan? Dengan Restorasi Meiji yang mengubah pemerintahan yang lalu, maka tujuan pemerintahan pun ikut berubah. Yang dulunya sangat menutup diri dari negara luar, menjadi sangat terbuka.

"Shin-chan, daripada kau berdiam seperti itu akan lebih baik jika kau membantuku," suara lembut milik Kondo, dulunya Shimura, Tae memanggil adik laki-lakinya.

Mata cokelat Shinpachi segera fokus ke arah di mana sumber suara itu berada, terkadang ia melupakan keberadaan kakaknya di rumah yang semakin sepi ini, "Ah, maafkan aku, _Ane_ -ue. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tidak adanya kehadiran sang kakak ipar sungguh membuat kediaman Shimura semakin sepi.

"Tolong belikan ini," Tae menyodorkan sehelai kertas berisi barang-barang yang harus dibeli. Shinpachi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri sang kakak, "selagi Shin-chan belanja, aku akan memasak! Jadi ketika kau pulang nanti, kau bisa langsung makan siang," girang wanita dengan rambut kuncir kuda itu.

Sebuah petir imajiner menyambar si bungsu, " _A_ - _Ane_ -ue, kautahu, aku sudah terlihat seperti pria cukup umur. Jika aku keluar, bisa-bisa aku ditangkap dan dikirim ke medan perang!" Shinpachi berusaha mengelak dari tugasnya. Tae selalu terkenal dengan masakannya yang berbentuk remah-remah hitam ... Yang memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi para pemakannya.

 _Ia tidak akan mau melewati masa amnesia setelah memakan benda itu seperti kakak iparnya atau guru mentornya._

Tae menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan adiknya dengan curiga, lalu, ia memberikan kesimpulan pribiadi, "Kalau kau takut bertemu dengan gadis yang kausuka, seharusnya kaubilang saja begitu, Shin-chan ..." ujarnya dengan tertawa ringan sambal memberikan sebuah tepukan keras di pundak sang adik.

Sang lawan bicara hanya memberikan sebuah tawa setengah hati dengan sedikit meringis dan sebenarnya … Sedikit hatinya merasa sakit.

 _Jika ia keluar dari rumah ini, tidak mungkin ia dapat bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati._

.

 _Tahun 1894, bulan September, tanggal 30_

 _Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menulis buku harian, mungkin akan kunamakan buku bulanan. Hahaha._

 _Jadi … Bagaimana keadaan medan perang? Semoga saja Gin-san, Katsura-san, dan Isao-san tidak terbunuh karena kebodohan mereka. Semoga Okita-san tidak salah menyerang kawannya sendiri, terutama Hijikata-san, hahaha. Apa Sakamoto-san dan Hasegawa-san bisa berguna di sana? Kuharap Sakamoto-san tidak hanya tertawa, ah, sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang jahat._

 _Kuputuskan untuk menulis seluruh kejadian di setiap bulan karena … hari-hari tanpamu terasa hampa. Padahal ini baru sebulan dan aku seperti kautinggal bertahun-tahun. Ah … Aku seperti laki-laki yang baru menapaki masa remajanya._

 _Ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan …_

 _Takasugi-san …_

.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, setiap paginya, Shinpachi akan pergi menuju _doujo_ bekas peninggalan ayahnya untuk melatih tubuhnya. Di era Bakumatsu masa di mana samurai berjaya, ayahnya adalah salah seorang samurai juga, namun, era itu sudah berlalu … Akan tetapi, masih banyak penggunaan pedang untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Ia mengayunkan pedang latihannya berkali-kali hingga otot lengannya sakit. Dengan sigap ia menyeka peluh keringatnya dengan lengan pakaian hitamnya. Meski hanya berlatih ternyata melelahkan juga … Apalagi jika turun ke medan perang. Tidak akan ada kata lelah. Yang ada hanyalah bertahan hidup. Karena di dalam perang hanya ada hidup dan mati. Pilihan hanya ada 2, akankah kau akan kembali hidup-hidup? Atau tinggal nama?

"Shinpachi- _nii_ -san!" suara seorang bocah laki-laki memasuki indera pendengarannya dan menyadarkan Shinpachi dari lamunannya, "Maukah kau mengajariku menggunakan pedang lagi?" kepala coklat milik Seita muncul dari pintu _doujo_.

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu tersenyum lembut, "Ah, Seita-kun. Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, jawabannya tentu saja."

.

 _Tahun 1894, bulan Oktober, tanggal 31_

 _Dua bulan berlalu dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesepian. Keberadaan orang yang dicintai memang sangat membuat hidupku sepi. Tapi, tanpa teman dan keluarga, hidup ini semakin monoton._

.

"Shin-chan!" pekik Tae sambil menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Shinpachi. Shinpachi yang sedang menulis sesuatu segera terkejut dan dengan cepat membereskan kuas dan tintanya.

Dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, Shimura bungsu bertanya, "A-ada apa, _Ane_ -ue? Tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu …"

Mata coklat sang kakak terlihat sangat berkaca-kaca, "Ada surat dari Isao-san! (2) Aku tidak menyangkanya …" Shinpachi membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Itu artinya … "Syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa!"

 _Mereka masih hidup …?_

Shinpachi segera bangkit dari posisi duduk, menatap perempuan yang lebih tua darinya dengan mata coklat berkaca-kaca, "Sungguh?! Apa ada kabar dari yang lain, _Ane_ -ue?! Gin-san, Katsura-san, Okita-san? Atau yang lain seperti …" uh, lidahnya kelu hanya dengan menyebutkan nama orang itu, "Ta-Takasugi-san?"

Wanita yang berumur 20 tahun itu langsung membuka surat dari suaminya dan mulai membacakan isi surat, "Hai, Otae-san. Aku tidak tahu kapan surat ini akan sampai ke tanganmu, semoga saja saat surat ini sampai kepadamu, aku dan kawan-kawan masih hidup. Tidak … Kami pasti akan kembali hidup-hidup! Tunggu saja kepulangan kami! Aku mencintaimu dan ah, aku juga titip salam kepada adik ipar kebanggaanku!" Tae tertawa kecil.

"Apa masih ada lanjutannya, _Ane_ -ue?"

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Shin-chan!" mata beriris coklat itu kembali berfokus pada sehelai kertas tersebut, "Huh, apa-apaan perkataan Gorila itu. Dia terlalu optimis, lagipula peluang kita kembali hidup-hidup sangat kecil. Bukan begitu, Okita-kun?"

Kalimat itu … Pasti ucapan …"GIN-SAN, KAU TERLALU PESIMIS!" tanpa sadar Shinpachi berteriak, melakukan _tsukomi_ seperti biasanya.

Mantan gadis kabaret itu berkedip beberapa kali, setelahnya ia tertawa, "Aku senang Shin-chan kembali riang seperti biasanya. Dalam surat ini sepertinya banyak tulisan, bukan hanya Isao-san," Shinpachi terdiam sejenak.

 _Ia boleh berharap, bukan?_

Tae kemudian memperlihatkan isi surat itu kepada adiknya, dengan cepat pemuda berkacamata itu menelusuri setiap guratan di kertas tersebut.

 _Ya, kau benar,_ Danna _. Lagipula kita semua akan mati. – Okita Sougo_.

 _HENTIKAN KALIAN DUO SADIS! Jangan membuat surat ini seakan kalimat terakhir dari kalian! Ngomong-ngomong … Titipkan salamku kepada Mit-Mitsuba … - HIjikata Toushirou._

"Apa Hijikata-san terlalu gugup sehingga salah menggurat …"

 _Mati saja, Hijikata! – Okita Sougo._

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja di sana, rambutnya Zura jadi pendek karena terpotong. – Sakamoto Tatsuma._

 _ZURA_ JANAI, _KATSURA_ DA! _Kuharap semua orang di sana baik-baik saja. Jagalah negara kita dari para musuh! Sekarang gilirannya Takasugi, bukan? – Katsura Kotarou._

 _Otae-chan, Shinpachi-kun! Katakan kepada Hatsu bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan aku mencintainyaaa! Semoga kalian baik-baik saja! - Hazegawa Taizou._

 _A-aku titip salam kepada Tama-san! Aku akan … EH kertasnya tidak cukup?! – Yamazaki Sagaru._

Suara tawa mengisi ruangan kamar tersebut, "Hmm … Bukankah bagian kiri Katsura-san seharusnya Takasugi-san?" gumam Tae sambil tetap membaca surat tersebut.

"Mungkin ia sedang minum yakulk," ujar Shinpachi dengan datar. Mata coklatnya menelusuri setiap bagian kertas dan menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil yang sangat rapi.

 _Jangan mati dan tetaplah menunggu. – Takasugi Shinsuke._

Tae kembali bertanya-tanya saat melihat tulisan kecil di akhir, "Takasugi-san menulis ini untuk siapa …?"

Shinpachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya sama sekali.

.

 _Tahun 1894, bulan November, tanggal 20_

 _Kemarin, aku sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa kalian semua baik-baik saja. Aku ingin segera membalasnya, tapi, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana mengirimnya. Aku akan terus menunggumu dan kuharap kau juga tidak mati di dalam peperangan itu._

.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu menyalakan radio di saat ia tengah membersihkan _doujo_. Ia baru saja selesai berlatih dan untuk memperkuat dirinya, ia melakukan hal lainnya. Isi berita di radio dapat ditebak, tentang perang yang tengah diikuti oleh negara kelahirannya.

"Jepang berhasil merebut wilayah lagi, namun musuh belum menyerah. Korban perang kali ini-" suara pembicara radio mendadak tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Shinpachi.

Ia yang sedaritadi membungkuk untuk mengepel mendadak berdiri, kepalanya tengah dipenuhi oleh hal lain. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, tetapi, pikirannya melayang.

Mereka pasti sangat sedih karena kehilangan banyak anggota keluarganya dan orang yan mereka cintai. Apakah perang harus selalu seperti ini? Tetapi, ia juga egois, masih berharap agar jangan sampai orang-orang yang ia kasihi menjadi korban perang, biarlah orang lain yan menjadi korbannya. Masih ada banyak kemungkinan, dari sekian ribu tentara Jepang yang meninggal hanyalah segelintir, bagaimana jika segelintir itu adalah mereka?

Paling parah adalah _dia_.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia segera memukul kedua pipinya dengan keras, "Shinpachi, berpikirlah positif dan fokus!" kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih setengah jalan.

"Aku harus yakin bahwa mereka akan kembali dengan selamat," lirihnya kepada ruang kosong tersebut, "percaya akan kata-kata Takasugi-san, aku akan menunggunya."

Kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti berpikir selama mendengar berita perang dari radio.

.

 _Tahun 1894, bulan Desember, tanggal 1_

 _Kami diperbolehkan beristirahat setelah berhasil merebut Ryoujunkou. (3) Korban perang tetap ada, kami kehilangan 20 lebih kawan kami, lebih sedikit dibandingkan korban lawan kami yang kehilangan sekitar 4000 kawan._

.

Pria bersurai violet itu menulis-nulis kasar di meja tempat ia makan. Di saat teman-temannya memilih untuk bergembira karena berhasil merebut sebuah wilayah, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Hei hei, Takasugi! Bukankah ini menyenangkan!?" suara menyebalkan milik Gintoki menganggu konsentrasi yang dipanggil, "kita menang lagi, kita mendapatkan makanan, bahkan wanita. (3)" tangan kekar Gintoki segera merangkul teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Gintoki," dengan kasar Shinsuke segera memukul kawannya. Ia tidak berniat untuk mempermainkan wanita yang sudah dipermainkan sekian banyak laki-laki.

Maksudnya, lihatlah mereka semua yang sedang merenggang nyawa. Dasar para tentara yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Lagipula, Shinsuke tidak akan mengkhianati seseorang yang masih menunggunya. Ia akan mendapatkan hadiahnya ketika semua perang ini berakhir.

"Ya ya, aku lupa kau seperti Gorila di sana," ujar pria bersurai perak itu mengejek. Ia senang menekan tombol marah kawannya itu. Isao memilih untuk kembali menulis surat tanpa berbagi kertas dengan temannya yang lain. Banyak hal yang harus ia ceritakan kepada istrinya dan ia tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati Tae yang akhirnya berhasil ia dapatkan.

Jika ia ketahuan berselingkuh, tentu ia akan dikuliti hidup-hidup atau digantung dengan naginata, asih banyak hal lainnya yang mengerikan jika Isao ketahuan selingkuh.

"Atau seperti si maniak mayo yang menjijikan itu," tambah pria bermarga Sakata itu sambil menunjuk pria berponi V yang tengah menuangkan sebotol penuh mayones ke dalam sake-nya.

Yang disebut merasa terhina kemudian langsung berteriak, "APA MASALAHMU DENGANKU, HUH?!"

Sagaru yang tengah menulis isi hatinya, atau lebih tepatnya, nama pujaan hatinya, segera menenangkan pria di sampingnya, "Tenanglah, Hijikata-san. Danna, pasti tidak bermaksud untuk menghina ..."

"Sudah lama aku tidak bisa menikmati mayones dan kau menghina mayones?!"

"JADI ITU MASALAHNYA?!" pekik Sagaru seakan menjadi pelempar _tsukomi_. ternyata ia menggantikan posisi Shinpachi selama di medan perang.

Pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 20 tahun itu segera ikut menimpali, "Ya, lihatlah minuman yang enak ini menjadi sangat tidak enak karena benda kuning encer itu," Sougo menutupi hidungnya seakan menolak menghirup bau mayones. Kemudian mereka semua perang mulut, tentu duo sadis sangat menikmati menghina suami Mitsuba itu.

Penginapan yang mereka tempati itu tidak ada tenang-tenangnya, semua orang berpesta, mabuk karena minum arak Cina, tertawa keras tanpa memperdulikan penderitaan orang lain, memenuhi nafsu seksual mereka dengan wanita yang mereka bawa dengan paksa. Entah mereka melihat perempuan malang itu di jalan atau mereka menjarah rumah-rumah warga ...

"Di sini tidak ada yang sepolosmu, semuanya sudah ternoda," tanpa sadar pria yang matanya terluka satu itu menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, "akupun juga begitu ..."

.

 _Tahun 1895, bulan Januari, tanggal 10_

 _Sudah berapa kemenangan yang kami dapatkan? Kami sudah kehilangan angka, apa sudah sebanyak itu kami merebut piala negara musuh? Tetapi, kami belum puas dengan semua ini._

.

Menurut peta, perang kali ini terjadi di daerah Gyuso. (4) Kali ini semua kekuatan diperkuat di daratan meskipun mereka berperang di pelabuhan, pusat pertukaran barang-barang dari luar maupun dari dalam negeri. (5)

Dengan cepat, Gintoki menggunakan bayoret untuk menusuk tubuh musuhnya, kemudian senjata itu segera mencari mangsa yang baru. Sougo dengan santainya melukai musuhnya tanpa mengenai organ vital, ia sungguh sadis tulen yang ingin melihat musuhnya mati perlahan. Kemampuan bertarung Isao, Toushirou, dan Koutarou juga tidak dapat diremehkan, mereka berdua dapat mengalahkan berpuluh-puluh musuh hanya dalam setengah jam. Hanya seragam coklat milik Tatsuma saja yang dapat dikatakan minim bercak darah, hal tersebut dikarenakan ia cukup handal dalam menggunakan senjata api, meski ia terkadang meleset karena kebodohannya. Sagaru menyelinap untuk mendapatkan celah yang baik untuk mengalahkan musuh. Taizou? Entah apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain merawat kawannya yang terluka.

Sudah berapa menit berlalu di medan peperangan ini? Setiap detiknya terlalu berharga untuk sebuah nyawa. Setiap manusia yang berada di sana berusaha untuk menyerang para musuh yang mengancam nyawanya, apakah mereka melakukan itu demi negara ataukah demi keegoisan sendiri?

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian musuh yang menarik …" mata hazel milik Shinsuke segera menangkap sesosok pria dengan penampilan laki-laki Cina pada umumnya (6), "Aku akan membunuhmu," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Pasukan tambahan ..." gumam pria yang bermarga Takasugi itu, "Kau ... tuan tanah (7) di wilayah ini."

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata sewarna batu _aquamarine_ , "Sayangnya kau salah besar, tuan. Aku memang pewaris wilayah ini (8), tapi, tuan tanah yang asli masih hidup, para orang-orang bawahan itu sangat lelah. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa memukul mundur banyak tentara musuh hingga kami yang harus turun tangan."

Shinsuke mempersiapkan dirinya, ia semakin kuat menggenggam bayoret, kemudian ia memasang kuda-kuda. Matanya segera melirik sekitar, meski pemukiman itu sudah dikosongkan dari para warga sipil, tetapi, ia harus tetap berjaga jika ada serangan dadakan.

"Tapi, itu tidak apa," sebuah seringai besar diperlihatkan, "dengan itu aku dapat menyingkirkan orang lemah sesukaku dan menemukan lawan yang kuat," nada suaranya terdengar lebih mengerikan, seakan ia sudah menunggu hal ini terjadi. Pria bersurai jingga itu segera menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya, menutup payung ungunya dan menarik sebuah pedang dari gagang payungnya.

Pertarungan satu lawan satu itu tidak terelakan, suara ricuh perang mendadak tidak dapat terdengar. Semua pendengaran, pandangan mata hanya dapat berfokus pada pria yang berniat membunuh orang ini. Shinsuke dengan mudahnya menangkis setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh musuhnya, menggunakan bayoret untuk petarung seperti ini sungguh sangat tidak efektif. Setelah menangkis sabitan pedang, pria bersurai violet itu segera bergerak cepat agar bayoret itu dapat menusuk anak tuan tanah itu. Namun, hanya mengenai jubah hitamnya.

Huh, menggunakan katana jauh lebih baik.

" _Shenwei ge_! (9)" sebuah pekikan feminim terdengar dari sebuah rumah kayu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu, " _Papa shuo women yinggai hui Niuzhuang qu_!" (Ayah bilang kita harus kembali ke Niuzhuang!" terlihat seorang gadis bercepol dua.

Mereka berbincang dalam bahasa Cina, lalu, pria yang dipanggil Shenwei itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada mangsanya, "Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, tuan tentara. Sampai waktunya tiba, janganlah mati. Karena kau harus mati di tanganku," ancamnya.

" _GE, KUAI DIANR A_! (KAKAK LAKI-LAKI, CEPATLAH SEDIKIT!)" gadis yang mungkin adik perempuan pria itu segera memukul keras lengan lawan bicaranya dan menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Mereka berdebat lagi dalam bahasa yang jelas tidak dimengerti oleh Shinsuke, kemudian, pria berkepang itu tersenyum dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu? Aku ingin mengetahui namamu. Namaku ... Jika dibaca di Jepang ... Hm ..." ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu, "Kamui. Namaku Kamui."

Pria berumur dua puluhan lebih itu tanpa pikir panjang memberitahukan namanya dan mendapatkan sebuah salam perpisahan yang cukup aneh dan menarik.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Shinsuke."

Setelah kedua orang Cina itu pergi, Shinsuke mendengar kabar bahwa wilayah ini sudah diduduki oleh tentara Jepang.

.

 _Tahun 1895, bulan Februari, tanggal 18_

 _Sampai berapa lama perang ini harus berlangsung? Semuanya melelahkanku dan aku membutuhkanmu, obatku. Dirimu adalah candu bagiku._

.

Shinsuke memunyai firasat bahwa ini adalah perang terakhir. Hanya berlangsung selama 2 jam, musuh mundur tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Tetapi, sebagai tentara, mereka semua harus siap siaga.

Siapa tahu musuh tengah merencanakan sesuatu hal yang lain?

Tentara Jepang segera mengibarkan bendera negara mereka di dinding pertahanan Gyuso, lalu, mereka segera pergi mencari hal-hal yang dapat memenuhi kebahagiaan mereka sementara.

6 bulan sudah lamanya mereka jauh dari keluarga mereka, hampir semuanya jenuh. Tidak terkecuali kawan-kawan Shinsuke dan dirinya sendiri. Dari awal bulan ini, ia sudah lelah mendengar rengekan gorila dan rintihan pelan yang berusaha disembunyikan Toushirou yang ingin bertemu istri mereka. Gintoki yang rindu futon-nya. Koutarou dengan mi soba di warung langganannya, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Pria bermarga Takasugi itu tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, perang sungguh menguras tenaga dan tidak nyaman. Makanan ala kadarnya, yang penting ada yang dapat mengganjal perut, mandi seperlunya, tidur seperlunya. Sangat jauh dari kata hidup sepantasnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" seru Isao sangat sedang makan malam. Syukurlah kali ini mereka mendapat makanan pantas di kampung dekat sini dan beberapa minuman beralkohol.

Sagaru mengangguk dengan antusias, "Ide bagus, Kondo-san! Tetapi, apa?"

"Orang yang sedang menunggu kita."

"Bukannya itu pelampiasanmu saja yang masih merindukan wanita gorila itu?" ejek Gintoki kesal.

"Otae-san!" rengekkan Isao terjadi lagi, "Aku yakin, ia pasti tengah memasak telur andalannya."

"E-eh kita tetap membahas ini?" tanya Sagaru, "Ka-kalau begitu, mungkin Tama-san ..."

"Aku tidak yakin ia menunggumu, Zaki," komentar Sougo dingin, "Ane-ue pasti kesepian karena sendirian ... Aku harap Toushirou-san mati dan Ane-ue dapat bebas darinya."

Sang kakak ipar segera protes, "Yang benar saja, Sougo!" kemudian pria berponi V itu termenung, "Tapi ... Ia pasti tidak akan rajin makan, nafsu makannya terlalu rendah ... Jika tidak diingatkan maka ia akan lupa."

Kemudian semuanya bercerita dengan semangat hingga Gintoki menyela, "Oi, pendek," empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Shinsuke, bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri, tapi, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah panggilan untuknya, "Kau daritadi diam. Coba ceritakan tentang orang yang kutulisi surat kemarin," perintah Gintoki.

Pemilik mata berwarna hazel itu mendengus, "Apa untungnya bagiku, Gintoki sialan," balasnya kasar, "ia hanya seorang bocah yang cerewet dan terlalu perhatian seperti ibu-ibu, padahal masih muda."

Semua hening.

"Jadi Takasugi pedofil?"

"Hm, menarik."

"Selera orang kaya memang aneh."

Shinsuke menyembunyikan senyumannya saat teringat sosok yang ia maksud, sepertinya mereka salah menangkap, tetapi, tidak apalah.

.

 _Tahun 1895, bulan Maret, tanggal 20_

 _Semua tentara Jepang tengah bersantai di kamp markas mereka. Mulai sekarang mereka tidak akan turun ke medan perang dan menyiksa diri mereka untuk nama negara, itu sungguh durhaka, tetapi itu memang benar apa adanya._

 _._

"SYUKURLAH KITA TIDAK AKAN BERPERANG LAGI!" girang pria berkacamata hitam itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Meski rumahnya kecil tetapi di dalamnya ada kehangatan. Ada Hatsu, istri tercintanya.

Kawan minumnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Hanya untuk saat ini, Hasegawa-san. Lagipula kita belum mencapai apa yang diinginkan oleh negara," jeda Gintoki, "membuat seluruh Asia berada di bawah sayap Jepang," dengan santai ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan membersihkan hidungnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk uringan di atas jerami kering, alas tidur mereka. Mereka tidak mau berjalan keluar dengan alasan, siapa tahu ada tentara musuh yang mendadak menyerang orang Jepang tanpa peduli ia bersenjata atau tidak. Tetapi, tidak untuk Shinsuke.

"Kau serius, Takasugi? Maksudku, kita belum resmi menang. Kau tidak ingin mati sekarang, bukan?" si pria berambut panjang itu berusaha mengingatkannya. Selama masa berperang mereka menemukan fakta bahwa seorang Takasugi Shinsuke memiliki seorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Meski tidak semua dari mereka tahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu.

Beruntung yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah mendapatkan pria tampan incaran para wanita dan ia lumayan memiliki harta. Mengingat ia keturunan dari keluarga Takasugi, samurai ternama.

Yang dinasehati itu mendengus, "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Zura. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," jawabnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamp. Samar-samar ia mendengar 'Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!' seperti biasa.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ia mendengar suara mencurigakan. Pria bersurai violet itu berjalan mendekati sumber suara gaduh, seperti suara pertarungan, dan menemukan orang-orang yan dikenali oleh matanya.

Pria yang baru beranjak dewasa dengan surai coklat pasir itu tengah bertarug dengan pria sebayanya. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, ada gadis yang waktu lalu ikut menemani pria berkepang itu. Kehadiran Shinsuke segera menghentikan semua pertarungan.

Mata biru itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari musuh yang ia hadapi, "OH! Hai, Shinsuke! Tidak kusangka semudah itu menemukanmu," pemuda berkepang itu tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam payung yang ia bawa, "kawanmu sangat menarik. Ia bisa menyamai kemampuan bertarungku, kapan-kapan kita harus bertarung lagi."

"Takasugi-san, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sougo dengan wajah datarnya bertanya.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, bocah. Kau benar-benar tidak membuang waktumu untuk mencari kesenangan pribadi."

"Karena aku bosan," pria berumur 20 itu segera menyarungkan senjata dan pedangnya, lalu mendekati perempuan yang dapat diperkirakan adik dari lawannya, "mungkin jika bermain denganmu juga tidak akan membosankan, nona ke-!" dengan reflek yang cepat, ia menghindari sebuah ancaman di deoannya.

Tangan kanan gadis itu segera dilayangkan untuk menampar pria tidak bermoral itu (10), "JANGAN KAU DEKAT-DEKAT!" umpatnya dengannya bahasa Jepang yang aneh namun masih bisa dimengerti. Sebuah seringai puas terpampang jelas di wajah adik Mitsuba itu.

"Kau menarik. Di Jepang tidak ada gadis sepertimu, aku akan menjadikanmu budakku," tali entah darimana segera ia ikat di tangan dominan gadis itu. Tentunya sang gadis tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Mereka segera bertarung dan bertengkar mulut.

"Kagura akrab sekali dengan laki-laki itu, hm ... Apakah ia pantas?" Kamui memasang pose berpikirnya.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, tanpa basa-basi pria bersurai violet itu bertanya, "Apa yang kaurencanakan? Membunuhku?"

Kamui berpaling kemudian matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu, ia tertawa, "Tidak mungkin! Hahaha! Kaisar sudah menandatangani perjanjian, apa namanya, Shimonoseki. Jika aku membunuhmu, pastilah si Botak itu akan sangat marah dan memecah peperangan lagi. Kasihan pihak kami banyak yang gugur," jawabnya.

Shinsuke hanya mengangguk paham, lalu, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, namun ditahan oleh Kamui, "Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan melepaskan keinginanku untuk membunuhmu. Aku tertarik padamu, Shinsuke."

Shinsuke kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamp, diam-diam ia ingin segera melihat pemuda yang masih beranjak dewasa. Tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali sungguh membuat hidupnya sepi. Tingkahnya saat memarahi orang-orang, tingkahnya saat hanya berdua dengan Shinsuke, senyum manisnya, masakannya.

Tidak bisakah sekarang mereka kembali ke Jepang?

.

 _Tahun 1895, bulan April, tanggal 21_

 _Tahun 1895, bulan April, Tanggal 17. Jepang meraih kemenangannya dalam Perang Nisshin! Dengan ditandatanganinya Perjanjian Shimonoseki maka dengan ini Jepang mendapatkan wilayah lawannya yaitu Pulau Taiwan, Pulau Penghu, Manchuria, dan negara vassal lawannya, Kerajaan Joseun, Korea._

 _._

Berita kemenangan itu tersebar di semua media. Siaran radio, koran, bahkan menjadi buah bibir para masyarakat. Shinpachi mengetahuinya dari sang kakak yang masuk dengan berteriak kegirangan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah koran. Pemuda berkacamata itu segera menerimanya dan membiarkan matanya menatap koran tersebut.

" _Ane_ -ue ... Aku turut senang. Yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang adalah mempersiapkan penyambutan bagi mereka–" mendadak suara Shinpachi tercekat. Meski Jepang telah menang, pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah ...

Apakah mereka yang kami selalu doakan keselamatannya akan kembali ke sini dengan selamat?

"Kita harus menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan pesta, Shin-chan!" seru Tae dengan riang, "lainnya juga setuju untuk mengadakan pesta. Mereka akan membantu kita mempersiapkannya," muncullah beberapa wanita yang Shinpachi kenali sebagai pencinta guru mentornya. Ada Sarutobi Ayame, Tsukuyo, dan teman masa kecil kakaknya, Yagyuu Kyuubei.

Tapi, jikalau mereka berencana mempersiapkan pesta ...

"Anu ... Apa yang kalian rencanakan untuk pesta tersebut?" tanya Shinpachi takut.

"Memasak tentu saja!" seru Sacchan, nama panggilan Ayame, dengan lengkingan tinggi, "Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan lezat hanya untuk Gin-san. Ah, aku juga harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk dimakan, GYAA!" tiba-tiba kunai menancap di kepala ungu itu.

Sang pemilik kunai, hanya Tsukuyo jelas, berdehem, "Tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu di depan laki-laki yang belum dewasa," si kepala kuning itu kemudian pergi ke dapur. Diikuti dengan Sacchan yang mengamuk sambil menuduh Tsukky, nama panggilan Tsukuyo, cemburu dengan kedekatan Sacchan dan Gintoki.

Semua itu hanyalah khayalan Sacchan-san.

Kyuubei berbincang ringan dengan Tae tanpa memperdulikan Shinpachi, ya tidak bisa terelakkan, ia seorang laki-laki yang mungkin tidak akan paham perbincangan perempuan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang membawa terbang beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka mempersiapkan _hanami_...?

Meski matahari sudah berada di puncak tertingginya, sisa musim dingin masih sedikit terasa, tidak ada panas-panasnya.

Shinpachi menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang kayu teras rumahnya, cuaca seperti ini sangat mudah membuatnya mengantuk. Jikalau ia tertidur, ah, itu tidak mungkin. Shinpachi tertawa di dalam hati. Ia ingin saat membuka matanya dan menemukan orang itu sudah kembali dengan selamat.

"Shin-chan! Jangan tertidur di luar, kau bisa sakit!" seru wanita dengan model rambut ekor kuda itu.

Sang adik masih agak ogah untuk membuka matanya, hingga terasa sebuah tepukan ringan di kepalanya, "Ane-ue, aku akan baik-baik saja ..." erangnya sambil mengusap matanya.

Sebuah tawa ringan mengagetkannya, tetapi, ia tahu suara ini ...

"Sakit dapat menyebabkan kematian, apa kau berencana untuk mati cepat, bocah?" mulut Shinpachi terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa harapannya terkabul, "Aku pulang, Shinpachi."

Pemilik manik cokelat itu ingin menangis senang, tapi, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Ya, tidak mungkin di depan orang-orang ini. Tidak di depan iparnya, guru mentornya, dan lain-lainnya. Ia memberikan senyuman dan mengatakan, "Selamat datang, semuanya!"

Isao segera memeluk erat sang istri. Wanita yang lain masih jual mahal menyambut Gintoki, kecuali Sacchan yang langsung menerkam mangsa. Kotarou dan yang lainnya sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing, Hanya dia yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Pria bersurai violet itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi pemuda itu, "Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya datar.

"E-eh, apa itu, ti-tidak ada!" ujar Shinpachi gugup. Shinsuke mengangguk pelan lalu membiarkan mata hazelnya menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku kembali karena aku merindukanmu, bocah."

Sampai kapanpun sepertinya Shinpachi tidak akan terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, "Shin-Shinsuke-san, aku juga merindukanmu ... Selamat datang kembali ..." air matanya tanpa sadar meleleh di sisi pipinya.

Shinsuke tersenyum kecil, lalu menghapus aliran air mata itu.

"A-aku bersyukur kau kembali dengan selamat ..." lirih Shinpachi, "tetapi, meski kau belum kembali, aku pasti akan tetap menantimu ... Aku akan terus menantimu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Di saat yang lain tidak melihat, mereka bertukar sebuah pelukan dan ciuman singkat. Shinpachi benar-benar tidak ingin ada perang lagi.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Keterangan:

1) 1894年8月11日 (bayangin dari kanan atas ke bawah ... Sayang ffn gada rata kanan. Entah mereka menulisnya pakai angka atau pakai kanji ...? Trivia ga penting: Kalau di Cina, kanji terakhir itu menandakan tanggal diganti dengan nomor (号) eh tapi bisa pakai hari (日))

2) Bukannya masih ada kurir surat ya ... Hehe. Tapi, surat ke sesama orang penting sih, yaudah iyain saja yha :")

3) November-Desember 1894, Jepang berhasil merebut wilayah Lvshunkou (Bacanya: Lishuenkhou (tidak sesuai dengan transkrip fonetis, maaf ya.) Bahasa Jepang: Ryoujunkou). Kenapa v? U titik dua di atas, kalau di keyboard bahasa Cina muncul karena v. Huft Setelah berhasil merebut ini, para tentara Jepang menjarah dan melakukan pemerkosaan massal (yang akan terjadi lagi pada saat Perang Sino-Jepang II, Pemerkosaan Nanjing.)

4) Gyuso = Yingkou (cara baca: Ingkhou)

5) Saya baca di sumber (Wikipedia bukan sumber resmi, ya, maaf :") _treaty port_ itu tempat perdagangan yang dibuka untuk negara lain. Kalau di Cina, biasanya itu yang di pinggir laut, pelabuhan.

6) Laki-laki rambutnya panjang dan dikepang. Aslinya sih kepala bagian depan digundulin. Peraturan ini mengikuti tata cara orang Manchuria (Suku barbar (ini sebutan dari orang Cina ya) yang menguasai Cina pada masa Dinasti Qing.)

7) Di masa dinasti, biasanya wilayah itu dibagi-bagi dan julukan yang mengurusi wilayah itu adalah tuan tanah. Mereka memiliki pasukan militer sendiri, jadi bisa mengudeta kaisar kalau sudah kuat.

8) Biasanya tuan tanah itu turun menurun, kalau tidak salah ingat ... Mereka juga mendapat pendidikan yang lumayan baik, menjelaskan kenapa Kamui bisa berbahasa Jepang.

9) Kanji Kamui dibaca dalam bahasa Cina. Bakal aneh bukan kalau dipanggil Kamui? :")

10) Cina menganggap semua negara di luar wilayahnya itu barbar. (Apalagi Indonesia yang nan jauh daripadanya wkwk.)

.

 _A/N_ : Ya, _deadliner_ sekali. Mahasiswa sekali /dzig. _Fic_ ini didedikasikan untuk **TakaShin challenge dari kak Moon Waltz.** _Happy belated birthday_ Takasugi-san (10 Agustus) _and_ Shinpachi-kun (12 Agustus)

Sekian dari saya! Jangan malu-malu memberikan kritik saran, saya malah senang hehe.

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


End file.
